


吻我骗子 番外二 第七章

by Lcantstopit



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcantstopit/pseuds/Lcantstopit
Summary: 非发布者本人汉化，详见微博#吻我骗子#超话@抱走你的小可爱
Kudos: 10





	吻我骗子 番外二 第七章

【番外二】第7章

在开往住宅的车上，凯斯继续回想先前和斯图尔特的对话。可无奈越想越想不明白，脑子里非但没有被整理好，反而变得更加复杂。

原以为研雨在这以后再也不会有让我感到惊讶的事了。凯斯以严肃的表情揉了揉眉。

“变异？”

“你不知道吗?”  
斯图尔特吃惊地问道。真没想到凯斯还不知道这个。

虽然凯斯很难相信，但不幸的是这是事实。

斯图尔特隔了一会儿就开了口:  
“我没有告诉你吗?”

凯斯仍然感到莫名其妙。什么变异？难道不是天生就是omega，而是后天的?

“天哪！”  
斯图尔特又重复了今天他几次发出的感叹词。

因为不愿被人冷落，凯斯咬牙怒视着他:  
“怎么回事?那你是怎么知道的?”

“研雨告诉我的。”

斯图尔特接着说:  
“之前研雨定期来检查身体的时候，有很多机会可以交谈。刚开始由于信息素数值不规律而吃尽苦头，后来为了找出原因我才问的他。”

斯图尔特摇摇头。  
“我没想到皮特曼先生是真的不知道。”

凯斯也没想到。  
没想到研雨还对他隐瞒了自己的事。

“可能是研雨认为没有必要说。请不要太伤心了。”

听了安慰的话，但没有用。凯斯皱起眉头怒视着他。  
“是变异的话，总该知道是什么原因吧?”

“事实上，研雨自己也不知道。"

“该死的！”  
凯斯用拳头猛击沙发扶手。

斯图尔特看到厚厚的木片被一分而裂，心想着下个月要再申请诊疗费，并开了口:  
“因为没有深入的讨论，所以我也不知道详情。但知道是因为某个人的信息素而改变的，原来是beta。”

斯图尔特说到这里，故意用轻松的语气补充了一句:  
“但是，不管以前的事究竟是怎样，现在研雨结婚的对象不是皮特曼先生吗?如果结局是好的，那么一切都好。笑吧，因为你是最后的胜利者。”

“放屁！”  
凯斯用低沉的声音破口大骂。

斯图尔特调皮地笑了，但凯斯完全没有心情笑。

如果能够进行变异，就要承受大量的信息素。会承受如此多信息素的原因只有一个。

研雨是第一次和男人做。  
如果说没有上过床，但依然能够产生变异，那么说明他们在一起的时间就足够多……

到底是谁跟那个与我上床前甚至没有发生过性关系的冷淡的家伙在一起的?

故意毁坏了沙发扶手，但什么也没有改变。凯斯用手擦着脸，发出深深的叹息声。

凯斯不得不承认现实，但他怎么也想不明白。除了我以外，还有谁这么古怪会喜欢那个家伙，该死的！

虽然很生气，但更生自己的气。这是什么时候的事情?但就算和对方关系再深也都已经结束了，现在他已经和我结婚，还有了孩子。

……但是研雨全都忘了。

想要发生变异并不容易，不仅需要足够的信息素，而且还要包含强烈的情绪。  
比起性爱，接近于此的是什么?

我爱你。  
研雨的悄悄话在耳边回荡，到现在为止所相信的一切都变得模糊起来。

我留下的标记消失了。  
残酷的现实唤醒了他。

如果斯图尔特的理论是正确的……  
他慢慢地，一字一句地反复思考着这个问题。

研雨也许不再爱我了。

从那一瞬间开始，他感到了心脏紧绷的疼痛。

———————————————————

“您回来了，皮特曼先生。”  
在住宅门口的查尔斯看到凯斯下车，郑重地打了个招呼。

凯斯加快了步伐，边走边问他。  
“斯宾瑞呢?”

“吃完晚饭后已经睡了。”  
跟在凯斯身边沿着楼道前往2楼斯宾瑞房间的查尔斯说:  
“需要准备晚饭吗?还是马上休息?”

“我要洗完澡再回医院。”  
凯斯丢下一句话，然后迅速移动脚步。如果不是要回来看看斯宾瑞，他就不会离开研雨的身边。

凯斯看着孩子的睡脸，在他脸上亲吻了一下后走回自己的房间。

洗澡换衣服之前，还有件事要做。确认时差后，他打了电话。几声电话忙音响后，对方接了电话。

“喂……你好。”  
研雨的妹妹用紧张的声音回答。  
“最近过得好吗?”

心不在焉地问好，她接着说。  
“大家都好吧?你那里也。哥哥最近没接电话，是在忙吗?”

“研雨……”  
凯斯叹了口气，开口说话:  
“现在身体不太好。所以，我想问你一个问题。”

“是受伤了吗？哪里？怎么办？严不严重？”

凯斯听到急忙发问的声音，回答得含糊其词。  
“我也很担心，目前正在观察，没有大问题。”

直到凯斯极力否认后，她的声音才平静下来。  
“因为哥哥身体弱，所以家里人都很担心。所以说，我的意思是，这并不严重，对吧?”

“别担心，没有什么要紧的。”

凯斯抓紧时间问，他并不想拖延时间。  
“研雨曾经变异过吗?”

“……啊？”  
吓了一跳的妍熙在片刻后回答说。  
“有……可为什么?”

凯斯咬住嘴唇吞咽着叹息声。  
“什么时候的事？”

听到低沉的声音，妍熙好像在回忆一样，就那么沉默了一会。

“上大学的时候，哥哥也有过女朋友，他非常受欢迎。可现在却让人担心该怎么办。因为男性omega不是不容易遇到对的人吗。”

妍熙一股脑说了很多话，滔滔不绝，但她最终还是把话说完了。

似乎是在观察气氛一般保持沉默，妍熙又小心翼翼地说:  
“现在想，以前没有，但后来身体变弱了，也一直在吃药。”

凯斯想了想，这是另一个原因。但他不能肯定。  
只隔了一会儿，他就开口了:  
“你听说过变异的原因吗?”

听到这些当然不赖，但是他想听别的话。

妍熙回答道:  
“当然。就是有一天从学校回来突然就这样了。”

凯斯没有回答，而是把问题转了过去。  
“完全不知道吗?对方是谁?”  
“是什么人，到底…?”

“那个……”  
妍熙犹豫着开了口:  
“具体的我真的不知道，我只听说他是马球运动员。”

一刹那间，研雨和我的对话掠过了我的脑海。

“你喜欢马球吗?”  
对我的问题，研雨回答了什么?  
“……马球？嗯…”

他那模糊的话语和避开视线的脸又清晰地了起来。

这样看来，凯斯似乎明白了。研雨不仅仅是喜欢马球比赛。研雨喜欢的不是马球，而是人。  
曾是马球选手的某个人。

那么……  
凯斯脸色苍白，想了想。  
研雨现在爱的是谁?

接着，她赶忙补上一句话:  
“因为是挺久以前的事情，所以我也不太记得了。要不直接去问哥哥怎么样?”

凯斯沉默了片刻，然后拨出了一个电话。

睡梦中的艾玛被突如其来的电话铃声吓得跳了起来。

她在确认号码时，吓得话语突然从嘴里跳出来:  
“是我，皮特曼先生。”

当用生硬的语气接通电话时，对面传来了熟悉的声音。  
“我有急事要查。”

“当然可以。”  
艾玛一边真切地感受到了职业生活的艰辛，一边拿着放在桌子上的圆珠笔准备书写。  
“好的，请讲。”

凯斯的下一个命令让她根本没有想到。艾玛怀疑自己的耳朵，又问道:  
“你让我去调查研雨吗?”

“是的。”  
立刻得到了回答。

我还在做梦吗?她迷惑不解地眨了眨眼睛，在挂断电话前赶紧确认了一下。  
“皮特曼先生，你指示我暗查研雨，对吗?”

“没错。”  
凯斯又重复了一遍。在艾玛提出更多问题之前，他先补充了一句:  
“包括研雨上的大学，周围的朋友，以及主要参与的活动，全部都要了解。听懂了吧?”

“你是要我把研雨上大学时发生的所有事情都查一查吗?包括人际关系？”

“没错，一天之内。”

艾玛勉强忍住了自己不知不觉地发出的惊叫。  
“我可以问问理由吗?”

凯斯毫不犹豫地回答道，勉强镇住了声音:  
“按照吩咐去做。”

电话挂断了，艾玛一脸慌张地放下手机。  
她咬着牙从床上下来，朝厨房走去。从碗柜里拿出准备喝的威士忌，放入装有冰块的玻璃杯里。她一口气干了一半，粗暴地用手背抹了抹嘴，抱怨着:  
“为什么要这样对我！”

艾玛在突如其来的情况下失眠了。  
虽然重新躺在床上，但很难入睡。我知道研雨出了事故。虽然是对外保密的，但也听到了关于“失忆”的说法。

因此，由于凯斯在年底前休假很长时间，秘书室也陷入了紧急状态。

但是让她在背后调查研雨，到底是什么事呢?  
艾玛严肃地陷入了沉思。事故发生当天刊登的报道立即在脑海中浮现。

那天，研雨就出了事故。失去了记忆，是否与这两件事有关?

“不会吧……”

虽然感觉像是在做梦，但同时也感到不安。如果关系正常，就不可能在背后调查对方。

一定有什么。那是什么?

即使苦恼再多也没有得到答案。  
躺在床上重新入睡。但越是努力睡觉，精神就会越不振作，最终她再次站了起来。

————————————————————

一大早医院就挤满了来访者。确切地说，是病房门口的人数太多了。斯图尔特看着挤满走廊的警卫们，苦笑了一下。  
“皮特曼先生的过度保护真是太厉害了。”

“对不起。”  
当研雨想到这种情况是自己造成的，他感到不好意思，立即道歉。

斯图尔特摇摇头。  
“没关系，他很爱惜你。”  
“是的……”

面对研雨毫无自信的回答，斯图尔特迅速盯着他看:  
“你还不相信吗?他爱你。”

研雨瞟了一下他身后，确认没有凯斯在，回答了他:  
“是的。”

这次得到的回答则更明确一些。斯图尔特笑得似乎很有趣。  
“你看出来了吗?你可真贪心，必须要看到他完全表现出来，要不然就很不信任。”

“不是这样的……”  
由于惊慌而红了脸的研雨否定了这一说法，但马上又沉默了。

“也不是不对……”

“天哪！皮特曼为什么要弄得研雨如此不安?”  
他用难以琢磨的语气和苦涩的表情说了一大堆杂话。

虽然研雨似乎不想做出明确的回答，但由于这些话在他耳朵里听起来非常响亮，所以再次感到难为情。

“我确实有很多野心。我简直无法相信皮特曼先生居然会爱我。”

研雨表情严肃地问道:  
“到底发生了什么事?你说该不会我抓住了他的弱点并且威胁他了吧?”

斯图尔特被那不安的声音惊呆了。  
“不会吧。虽然听说过因被绑架而陷入爱情的故事，但从未听说过因被胁迫而陷入爱情的故事。”

听到这句话，研雨非但没有安心，反而更加面如土色。  
“或许是我威胁了皮特曼先生。”

“研雨。”  
听到突然插入的声音，研雨吓了一跳，把头转了过去。凯斯正站在打开的门外，双眉紧锁地看着他。研雨惊慌失措地看了看凯斯。

“不要妄想了，现实地想想吧。你威胁我，可能吗?”  
凯斯开了个玩笑，看了看他的脸。

大步走过来，站在床边的凯斯俯视着研雨。

巨大的影子笼罩在研雨身上。从下往上看，凯斯的体格更加健壮。他无意间把干燥的口水咽了下去。

“……”  
“知道了就好。”

凯斯毫不犹豫地挺起腰杆，向斯图尔特问道:  
“诊疗结束了吗?现在可以出院了吗?”

“只要检查结果没问题就行。”  
斯图尔特爽快地站了起来。

“现在结果已经快要出来了吧?请在这稍坐一会儿。我去看看再来。”  
尴尬地留下一句话，斯图尔特友好地关上病房的门就不见了。

凯斯坐到斯图尔特坐过的一张备用椅子上，然后研雨开口说话了:  
“我想看看斯宾瑞。”

“刚才去看过了。”  
“途中醒来，一睁开眼睛就找你，因为你不在还哭了。”  
凯斯说到这里，皱起了眉头。

研雨一停，他就气呼呼地接着说:  
“你说你绑架我的想法到底是怎么想的?”

研雨立刻道歉。  
“对不起。”

“看清楚你自己，”  
看着研雨纤弱的身体，凯斯摇了摇头。  
“你的四肢比我的手臂还细。”

研雨的脸涨得通红。  
“我也有锻炼过的……”

把干燥的唾沫咽下去之后，研雨抗辩着:  
“虽然在你看来我很弱。”

“我可没那么说。”  
凯斯毫不留情地打断了他的话。研雨也没工夫抗议。

凯斯接着说:  
“你之前不是试过了吗?你用力去推他，结果他纹丝不动。”

“那是……”  
研雨的脸因羞耻而更加脸红。

正在说着话的一刹那，门就开了，斯图尔特推开门走了进来。  
“正巧在走廊上碰到了拿着文件的职员。我看了看结果不错。就这样出院也可以了。”

传来喜讯的他看到研雨，问道:  
“要给你准备轮椅吗?”

“不用，算了。”  
话音刚落，凯斯马上站了起来，抱起了研雨。

“啊…！”  
研雨吓得忍住叫了出来，不由自主地抓住了凯斯的衬衣。看了下他的凯斯眼角露出了微笑，并大步流星地走出去。

当研雨看到外面的建筑物时，辉泰克打开车门。把研雨放在座位上的凯斯笑了一下。  
“现在你还觉得能绑架我吗?”

研雨低着头说:  
“我无话可说。”

研雨垂头丧气的样子虽然很可爱，但凯斯没有吻他，而是挺直腰站了起来。

斯图尔特故意避开他的回头一看，跟在他后面打开了话头:  
“现在情况还不错，不用太担心。如果情况不好，请立即通知我。”

说到这里的他好像是想到了什么，又重复了一遍:  
“发情期刚来了没多久，尽可能不要激动。你知道这是什么意思吧?”

凯斯对露出奇怪微笑的斯图尔特说:  
“你忘了我在吃什么药吗?”

“哦，对的。是这样没错。”

明明知道的，却装作不知道，真是可恶。凯斯不再和他交流，径直上了车。

辉泰克正要关车门，斯图尔特突然开了口。  
“还有件事要告诉你。”

他犹豫了一下，接着说道。  
“这次发情期是在没有预知的情况下来的，根据周期，发情期可能会再次到来。那时候很难用药。你要知道，抽烟不能过量用药。”

“那我该怎么做?”  
凯斯听了他的话不禁感到厌烦。

斯图尔特摇了摇头，说:  
“不知道。”

“你是想找死吧?”  
凯斯先前已经容忍了他的辱骂。虽然对他不满意，但斯图尔特的话应该是正确的答案。除此之外，他也没有别的看法。

“走了！”  
凯斯的命令一响，辉塔克就关上了车门，然后他马上移动到副驾驶座位，接着车就开了。

斯图尔特看着排队离开医院的车，久久地站在那里。最后一辆车从远处消失时，他突然吹了一声口哨。

“你还真是个讨厌的家伙。”

———————————————————

斯宾瑞站在查尔斯旁边，脚不停地晃动，他一看到车就想跑到前面来。

很快抓住他后脖颈的查尔斯把他抱了起来，斯宾瑞焦急地抱着他，直到车开近为止还不知道如何跑上前。

最后减速的车停在他们前面，首先下副驾驶的辉格泰打开了车门。这时查尔斯才把抱着的孩子放下。

“Daddy！Daddy！”  
斯宾瑞张开双臂跑过来，当看到凯斯先走下车，面带微笑后转身时，因感到奇怪而停了下来。

在斯宾瑞的注视下，凯斯弯下腰试图把研雨抱起来走。  
“我可以自己走路。”

虽然研雨这么说，但凯斯轻描淡写地嘲笑了他。  
“让你自己慢悠悠地挪回去吗?”

研雨只得默默地伸出胳膊，搭在凯斯脖子上。当抱着研雨的凯斯站直腰时，斯宾瑞在高呼:  
“哇！”  
“爸爸，我也要！我也要上去！我也要！”

“斯潘。”  
“不要闹。”  
查尔斯正要抱住孩子，凯斯却漫不经心地命令道:  
“你在脚下徘徊会很危险的，到我肩上来。”

“知道了。来。”  
查尔斯把手伸到斯宾瑞的腋下把他抱了起来。斯宾瑞高兴地笑了，爬上凯斯的肩膀骑在他的脖子上。

研雨看到这个样子，很担心地问:  
“没关系吗?把我放下来比较好吧。”

“研雨。”  
“是的。”

他每次叫自己的名字的时候都有不好的结果，于是研雨不由自主地紧张起来。凯斯面带温和的微笑问道:  
“我同时抱着你和孩子，走到卧室的次数是多少次?”

是在问我吗?  
“哦……多少次?”

我报了我认为尽可能多的数字，但换来的只有令人窒息的凯斯的脸。这时，研雨才明白，他不是在问自己问题，而是在陈述事实。  
“对不起。”

“研雨，你没有做什么需要道歉的事情吧?”  
“……”

他的眼神透露出似乎再也不会接受道歉。研雨一闭上嘴，凯斯又以大步的步伐踏着楼梯走向大厅。

刚才还没上楼梯，所以没觉得，现在研雨看着楼梯却有种莫名的情绪。

面对无法迈出一步的研雨，凯斯毫不犹豫地走过了研雨所惧怕的障碍物。

对凯斯来说，世界上任何事物都不会成为障碍。什么事他都会一笑而过，就像现在这样。研雨的心忽然扑通扑通地跳了起来。

每当我遇到困难的时候总是这样抱着我解决所有的问题吗？

正好到了大厅，研雨不经意地环顾四周。虽然不是第一次来，但不知为何产生了新的感觉。是因为被凯斯抱着吗?

从铺在地面上的巨大的地毯上开始，到装饰墙壁的华丽的美术品和画。满眼是耀眼的图画。

茫然地望着到处立着的雕刻品的研雨开始小声地自言自语:  
“回来了吗，回家了。我家……”

产生了一种奇怪的感觉。这是我的家吗?真的，是我曾经住过的家吗?  
“凯斯，斯宾瑞……”  
大家一起。

“啊！”  
当凯斯重新迈开脚步时，研雨无意间发出感叹，并抱紧了他的脖子。凯斯瞟了他一下，研雨小心翼翼的目光碰到了他的眼睛。

凯斯淡淡地微笑着。此时暂时失忆的研雨的记忆中隐约出现了相似的场面。

一起吃饭时对着自己笑的凯斯。自己当时喝醉了，但是为什么那样笑呢?虽然呆呆地看着凯斯的脸，但研雨还是感到很惊讶。为什么没有扶手就不能走出办公室呢?

突然，当灯感到冷飕飕的时候，凯斯停下来了。  
“怎么了?”

虽然声音比较平静，但似乎有些不安。研雨总觉得他好像在担心自己。不知为什么，我比以前更能感受到他的感情。

是我的错觉吗?研雨惊讶地摇了摇头。  
“啊，什么都没有。”

在那一瞬间，斯宾瑞的脸突然映入研雨的眼帘。孩子哭丧着脸，紧贴着凯斯。

“怎么了，斯宾瑞?哪里不舒服?”  
研雨小心翼翼地问孩子。凯斯也想确认斯宾瑞的脸，但因为他正骑在他脖子上，所以不可能。

“斯潘? ”  
当凯斯叫他的名字时，孩子才开口说话。

“你知道的，Daddy就是从这里掉下去的。”  
凯斯被那句话打断，研雨吃惊地仰望着他。

斯宾瑞哭丧着脸，结结巴巴地接着说:  
“在那个楼梯上，我滑倒了。Daddy把我抱在怀里，从那里滚了下来。”

斯宾瑞举起他的小手指，指着某个地方说:  
“就在那儿。”

那里是一段刚刚走完的阶梯。研雨被停在走廊上的凯斯抱着，小心翼翼地往下看。一重一重的台阶，一看到就浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。

我，在这里…?  
僵了一会儿的研雨开口了:  
“是因为那次事故吗?我失去了记忆。”

“没错。”  
凯斯回答道:。

然后他立刻迈开脚步，似乎再也不想思考这件事。看着渐渐远去的楼梯，研雨却合不上眼睛。

一到房间门口，跟在后面的查尔斯就替他们推开了房门。毫不犹豫地走进去的凯斯把研雨放到床上，随着凯斯弯腰的动作，从他肩膀上爬下来的斯宾瑞粘在了研雨身上。

“在那里…”  
接着传来了孩子的哭声。很明显，他想起了事故当时的情况。

“哦…”  
研雨可怜地紧紧抱住斯宾瑞。

“Daddy。”  
“好了，斯潘。别担心，我没事。”

看到孩子在怀中哭到打着呼噜，研雨心疼，也越来越觉得可爱了。啊，是孩子的气味。

无意中，研雨吻了斯宾瑞的头，并带着对孩子特有的微笑。可能是刚从医院回来的缘故，他感到很舒服。

突然感到目光紧贴着正紧紧拥抱着在自己身上的孩子的自己。抬头一看，一直盯着自己的凯斯视线都集中到了他的身上。

他开口了，好像在等待什么一样。  
“你有什么想做的吗?或想去的地方？”

没有什么特别想起来的，研雨摇了摇头。

好吧，凯斯停顿了片刻。  
“明天，我们一起出去吗? ”

“斯宾瑞也要去！”  
孩子的手立马猛地举起来。

凯斯温柔地抚摸着他的头。  
“斯潘下次再一起。”

孩子似乎有些失望，哭丧着脸，但当凯斯说出下面这句话时，孩子却变成了开心的笑脸。

“斯潘明天去找皮特和塞西尔一起玩，好不好?”  
“你想去米勒家吗?”

“哇！”

看到欢喜的孩子，凯斯向研雨解释道:  
“是你朋友的孩子。”  
“是我的朋友吗? ”

“好吧，我不知道你还记不记得，约书亚·贝利·乔什?”

研雨眨了眨眼睛，摇了摇头。凯斯好像知道会那样，没什么反应。

“我得暂时回一趟公司，你休息一下吧。”  
他弯腰吻了一下孩子的脸。对研雨只是说去去就回。

门关上后，凯斯从眼前消失。研雨只是呆呆地望着关着的门。

感到很空虚。

斯宾瑞在旁边拽研雨的手臂。虽然他对“一起玩”的邀请毫不犹豫地接受了，但心里的空洞似乎仅靠玩耍无法填满。

———————————————————

“下半年的结算报告都在这边。”  
艾玛指着一大堆文件说道。

“计划明年制作的作品是在这边。目前正在等待批准的是这边。我告诉已经负责人，我们必须尽快完成这件事。”

凯斯没有说什么，只是随声附和了一句，用手指缓慢地敲打桌子。  
“我让你查的东西呢?”

艾玛把夹在腋下的一个文件夹拿了出来。  
“我希望您处理完这些后再看。”  
和说的话一起放下。

但是，凯斯对堆积如山的文件视而不见，而是把手伸向了艾玛放下的文件。

果然不出所料。  
艾玛想了想，世界上没有人能阻止凯斯。如果是研雨的话就可以吗?她突然想到。

这时凯斯说话了:  
“这些就是全部吗? ”

“是的。”  
艾玛回答道。

“因为给我的时间太短，所以只查到这些。您知道的，我实际上只有10小时25分的时间。”

虽然声音温柔地说，但内心深处却藏着“你是今天凌晨打电话指示的，你就是个该死的家伙！”这句话。

不知凯斯是否知道艾玛的这种内心想法。凯斯把一张写得密密麻麻的报告书从上往下看了一遍。

“是吗？也许吧。”  
温和的话语，不像凯斯。

艾玛不自觉地瞟了一眼窗外。莫非地球要灭亡?她像往常一样看了看天空，发现天空还是一样的明媚，于是又把目光转回了凯斯。

表情严肃地盯着文件的凯斯开了口。  
“帮我找一下研雨上大学的时间吧。二十四小时就足够了吧?”

“大学吗?24小时?”

“有问题吗？”

“好的。”

艾玛离开几分钟后，凯斯自言自语道:  
“我得确认一下。”

————————————————————

住宅里静悄悄的，死气沉沉。从车上下来进入门厅的凯斯面对根本不熟悉的寂静，停下脚步，环顾了室内一周。

“研雨和斯潘玩了一会儿，然后就睡着了。”  
也许是查尔斯在不知不觉中查看到一直房间里玩耍的两个人，所以独自一人出来迎接凯斯。

凯斯没说什么便向斯宾瑞的房间走去。

为了不让声音太大，凯斯慢慢地推开门。一开门就看到躺在地毯上睡着的孩子和研雨。可能是两人玩得太兴奋了，玩具散落在了周围。

从脱轨的火车上经过，走到他们身旁的凯斯不经意间露出了笑容。斯宾瑞紧紧地抱着列车车厢睡着了，研雨手里拿着玩具直升机。

到底是做了什么变成这样的。

凯斯小心翼翼地先抱起孩子，然后搬放到床上。他缓缓松开孩子的手指，把火车拉了出来放在地上，接着吻了孩子的额头，然后发觉斯宾瑞睡得很沉，一点醒过来的意思都没有。

转身的凯斯这次抱起了研雨。他从房间里走出来，朝卧室走去，像刚才对斯宾瑞一样把研雨放在床上。

不同的是，大人比孩子更容易从睡眠中醒来。研雨嗯了一声，当凯斯停顿时，他慢慢地抬起眼皮，说道:  
“…凯斯？”

凯斯对那嘶哑的声音回答道:  
“是我。”

研雨轻轻地笑了笑，举起手臂环住了他的脖子。  
“我在等你…”

沉睡的声音使他停住了，看着研雨。研雨笑着低声说:  
“我的alpha…”

凯斯突然感到一种不可名状的情感。这是快乐，悲伤，还是另一种感情?虽然心里像刀割一样，但无限崩溃的这种感情应该叫做什么呢?

“……”  
凯斯过了好半天才回答。  
“我回来了，研雨。”

微笑着的研雨再次入睡了。凯斯用力抱住他，深吸一口气，似乎要抓住他消失的踪影。研雨身上的信息素香气扑鼻而来。

这提醒了凯斯，但这不是欲望。  
凯斯第一次知道它的名字叫想念。

回来吧。  
凯斯殷切地祈求。

回来吧，拜托了。  
…我……

我爱你。


End file.
